Two half of a whole
by Sushimmi
Summary: Confused and frightened, Rin escaped the lab. Without her, Len feels lonely and a little miserable even though he never met her before. His new found best friend tries to cheer him up, but Len is determined to find his sister, not even his creator could stop him.


The boy looked up sleepily, sore from the position he was in so long. He looked around curiously, inspecting the area around him from his 'cage' that seemed to be filled with blue liquid. He wasn't suffocating either, it was just plain weird. But what's weirder is the sight of another similar tube like his, but it was somehow smashed open and the blue liquid was flooding the floor with it. His eyes flicked to the humans in the lab, fingers flying, papers slowly disappearing into the clear liquid. No one seemed to notice. Yet.

Alarms ringing, humans screaming and shouting amused the blond boy. He watched silently from his tube with a small smile, slightly fascinated with the constant ringing that echoed about in the tube.

"Dammit! The girl escaped!" A scientist yelled to apparently no one, or so he thought. A pause, then a cackling voice answered.

"How? I thought the glass could not be penetrated?"

The poor guy stuttered, "I..I..." He grabbed another walkie-talkie and hissed, "I told you we shouldn't be stingy!"

Nothing came out from the second walkie-talkie, but the other voice did. "Stingy? Shiro, did you cut the budget again?"

"What? No, boss! Uhh.. I have activated the lock-down. The girl should not be able to escape now."

"You knew what happened to Kaito. What about the boy, Len?"

"Whew.. He is still here, boss." Shiro did a small victory pose, paused, smacked himself lightly and continued with his work.

Len..? Is that his name? He looked at the broken tube. Who was that girl? And why were they in tubes anyway? Frowning, he stood up and started banging on the tube. That idiot never noticed a thing...right?

"Stop it Len, don't try to escape like your sister did.".

Len blinked, staring at a man who was dressed in a normal lab coat like everybody else. But with his nose tilted high and both hands on his hips, he looked like someone with authority aka the Boss.

"We will let you out soon..." The man gestured at the mess, " ...as soon as we cleaned up this."

He turned to go, and Len frowned. "Wait! Why am I in here?" When the man did not answer, he banged on the glass in desperation, breaking it easily and Len tumbled onto the floor. That caught his attention.

"Mister..?"

"Len, I told you not to escape."

Len rubbed his sore arms and found himself avoiding the glare from the man. " You..didn't answer my question..."

The man sighed, "My name is Mashito. Everyone here calls me 'Boss' because I am the head scientist and the founder. I said I'll let you out, but since you took matters into your own hands, you..Oh well, just follow me."

Len blinked again. He didn't really want to follow the man, but did it reluctantly. He then remembered something. "Wait! What..what about my sister?"

Mashito turned around with a small frown. "We are trying to find her. Don't worry about it."

Len raised an eyebrow, don't worry about it? But she was his sister! Even if..he never got a glance at her before, Len couldn't help to feel a sense of uneasiness.

The man seemed to sense his discomfort and cleared his throat. "Uh-um. Please follow me, Kagamine Len."

Kagamine Len... It had a nice touch to it. Also, didn't Mashito said he was the boss? Why was he showing him so much respect? Handling him with much care? That requires more thinking later. For now, he will just follow him to wherever Mashito is going.

They wandered along an endless white corridor and it bored him totally. The alarm was still flaring and once in a while, a group of scientists passed by them. However, in the midst of the piercing sirens, Len heard music. He began to slow down ever so slightly until Mashito disappeared from sight and followed it.

A white wall stopped him and Len stared at it in confusion. The beautiful music was just behind the wall... Unless... He caught sight of a doorknob and yanked it. Nothing happened. He inspected the doorknob and turned it with a triumph smile.

But he froze. He was standing on a glass floor that looks like it will break any second. He could not see any solid ground below him and the white door had vanished. He was trapped. In a room, on a very fragile-looking glass-floor that seems to be floating in the sky. Len sat down carefully. At least the music was there. It was comforting, despite having a pretty fast pace. It sounds weird but... Len seemed to live for music. No wonder the alarm sounded fascinating.

The music was getting louder and he could hear a voice. Len was up in a second. A voice! Which means that he was not alone. Which also reminded him that he saw someone dancing in a distance. Len shuddered. Dancing on glass. He inched closer and closer, usually on fours because he was terrified.

The girl was beautiful. She was wearing a simple black and white long-sleeved shirt and shirt, with matching hairbands and normal black shoes. Len wasn't sure if it was her dressing that seems to overlap each other perfectly or it was that carefree look she showed when she was dancing and singing. Her voice never went out of tune even once and it never cracked when she went high. His fingers touched his throat gingerly, betting to himself that his would most probably crack if he tried.

"Hello! What are you doing here?"

**%~~&~~%**

_Sus: Hello! My first vocaloid fanfic around here. That's... Well, I don't really have much to say but..I won't ask for reviews! I don't mind them either, good or bad._

_Kaito, a commercial failure. Not really sure why because I was too lazy, so I made up my own little reason. Shiro with his 'save as much money possible' mentality, case end. And Kaito's obsession with ice-cream really cracked me up._

_Speaking of him, I believe 'shiro' means white. Don't ask me why I named the scientist that. And stingy isn't really the word i want to describe him...Just can't seem to find the word. Hmm.._

_I suck at describing. So I try, then I realized I am trying too hard, then I try not to try so hard and it goes on and on and on. It drives me crazy. Seriously._


End file.
